Un cadeau en secret
by Natasha Nox
Summary: Une nouvelle coutume est arrivée à Poudlard. Un tirage au sort, un couple choisi, chacun devant offrir un cadeau à l'autre. Malheureusement, cette année-là, Hermione a un Valentin détestable : le narcissique Draco Malfoy.
1. Un cadeau en secret

_**Un cadeau en secret**_

**_._**

**_ OS "Valentine's day"_**

**_._**

**_par Natasha Nox_**

**_._**

**_L'univers de Rowling appartient à Rowling._**

**_._**

\- Une fille et un garçon seront tirés au sort. Chacun va devoir offrir un cadeau à la personne qui lui est désignée, résonne la voix caverneuse de Dumbledore dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Puis d'un geste, il invite Mc Gonagall à monter avec lui sur l'estrade, qui surplombe la pièce. "Je vais laisser le Professeur Mc Gonagall vous expliquer plus en détails".

Hermione entend l'un de ses meilleurs amis, celui à la cicatrice, le célèbre Harry Potter, souffler derrière elle : "Mais comment vont-ils distribuer autant de noms alors que nous sommes des centaines ?" La rouquine sourit ; l'ignorance, semblable parfois à celle d'un "nouveau-né", de ce dernier l'amuse. Bien que son ami avait fait connaissance avec le monde de la Sorcellerie deux ans auparavant, Harry faisait encore régulièrement preuve d'innocence sur de minimes détails. Pour des Sorciers, des Sang-Pur -comme ce terme l'horripile au plus haut point ! -, il est logique que distribuer en mains propres des bouts de papiers représente une perte de temps molduesque incroyable. Un petit tour de baguette et le souci est réglé!

Soudain, elle est attirée par des rires. A une table plus loin, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et Pansy Parkinson rient aux éclats, aux côtés d'un Draco Malfoy à l'air suffisant, sans nul doute à l'origine de la plaisanterie. Se demandant quel -ou plutôt qui- peut être à la cible de cette plaisanterie, son regard hasarde sur la table des Serpentard à la recherche de quelconques indices. Son corps se raidit en croisant des pupilles grises métalliques ; une magnifique couleur pour un être détestable ; ou plutôt _que tout le monde se devait de détester._ Sans rien manifester, Hermione se mord la lèvre inférieure puis se tourne à nouveau vers le professeur Mc Gonagall qui finit son discours :

"Nous allons donc procéder au tirage au sort."

De petits papiers apparaissent devant chaque personne. D'aucuns se jettent dessus, d'autres ouvrent très lentement le papier plié en quatre, les doigts tremblants. Hermione Granger appartient à cette catégorie. En l'ouvrant, elle découvre les premières lettres _"dra"_. S'agit-il de Dramane, le fils des Smith? Elle déplie complètement le papier puis le lisse pour mieux lire l'écriture. Il lui faut plusieurs lectures avant de réaliser l'identité de son Valentin. Son cœur fait un bond et elle réprime un cri. Ron, assis à sa droite, regarde par-dessus son épaule : "Les professeurs se sont ligués contre nous pour unir les Gryffondor aux Serpentard... Daphné Greengrass. Mais, dans ton cas, _je ne voudrais vraiment pas_ être à ta place."

"Merci beaucoup", ironise l'adolescente, les yeux toujours fixés sur le nom.

"Cho Chang", sourit Harry, attendant la réponse de ses deux amis. "Alors ?"

Hermione lève les yeux et articule : "Draco Malfoy."

Au moment où elle prononce le nom du Serpentard le plus haï du groupe, le trio se retourne vers la table du concerné. Le jeune blond sourit en regardant le papier, puis, quand ses deux colosses, Vincent et Gregory, se penchent pour voir le nom, ses yeux se lèvent en direction de la Gryffondor. Son rire désagréable s'éleve dans la salle faisant frissonner Hermione, qui ne laisse paraître aucune crainte. Au contraire, le menton levé, elle le défie. Après tout, _il faut sauver les apparences._

_._**λ.****λ.****λ.****λ. Dramione .****λ.****λ.****λ.****λ**

On dit que la nuit porte conseil, mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour Hermione Granger qui arrive le lendemain dans la Grande Salle avec des valises bleues sous les yeux. Ni Ron, ni Harry ne font de commentaires en la voyant. Ils s'efforcent d'éloigner les sujets de conversations bien loin de celui de la Saint-Valentin qui allait avoir lieue d'ici une semaine. Seul Neville Londubat, à quelques places d'eux commet un impair : "Nous avons cours de botanique ou de potions ce matin en premier cours?" Cours de potion égal Serpentard égal Malfoy à l'horizon. Le visage d'Hermione, bien qu'il reste toujours impassible comme dénué de sentiments, pâlit légèrement. Assez pour que Neville lui demande si elle se sent bien. Personne, à l'exception de ses deux amis, et certainement du groupe de Malfoy, n'est au courant de leur duo pour la journée de la Saint-Valentin. Son regard se dirige intentionnellement vers la table des Serpentard._ Il_ n'est pas là. Remarquant cette absence, elle se sent étrange,_ bizarrement_ mal. La jeune sorcière déteste cette sensation.

\- Oui, nous avons cours avec le professeur Rogue ce matin, puis cours de métamorphose avant le repas, énumére à la manière d'un pédagogue la rouquine. Pour finir, cours de sortilèges où nous travaillons aujourd'hui les sortilèges d'allégresse.

Bien qu'il n'en demandait pas tant, Neville la remercie. Tous se lèvent et se dirigent vers leurs chambres respectives pour prendre leurs affaires, à l'exception d'Hermione qui, ses affaires déjà rangées dans son sac, court vers la salle du premier cours.

Au cours de potion, Harry s'assoit à côté de son amie, sentant que le_ narcissique et prétentieux_ Draco Malfoy et son groupe se déchaîneraient sur elle. Et en effet, à peine sont-ils installés, que les moqueries fusent derrière eux :

"Je ne pouvais pas mieux tomber."

"Hé Draco, offre-lui une potion d'embellissement."

"Ou plutôt un peigne pour se coiffer ses cheveux hirsutes."

Agacé, Harry se retourne :

"Je serai toi, Malfoy, je me méfierai d'une personne aussi intelligente qu'Hermione. Qui sait-ce qu'elle pourrait t'offrir..."

Hermione, qui lisait en avance le chapitre du cours, sursaute sur sa chaise et penche sa tête vers son ami, murmurant:

"Je peux me défendre toute seule, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce crétin ne mérite pas qu'on y fasse attention."

Un "sale sang-de-bourbe" cinglant lui fait rapidement comprendre que Draco avait entendu sa réplique. Harry se tourne de nouveau vers le groupe de Serpentard et ouvre la bouche mais l'entrée du professeur Rogue, au teint toujours si blafard, dans les cachots le coupe dans son élan.

"Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor en raison de bavardages in-tem-pes-tifs. Remerciez Harry Potter, les Gryffondor."

"Le cours commence bien" , pensa Hermione en plaçant sa tête entre ses mains.

_._**λ.****λ.****λ.****λ. Dramione .****λ.****λ.****λ.****λ**

"Quatre jours, répéte Minerva Mc Gonagall en plissant sa nouvelle robe verte émeraude. Il ne vous reste que quatre jours. Maintenant, il se fait tard! Que chacun suive son préfet et rentre dans sa pièce commune pour rejoindre sa chambre."

Ne voyant pas ses deux amis, Hermione décide de remonter sans eux.

Peu après le dîner, elle avait couru à la bibliothèque avant sa fermeture à huit heures pour emprunter "_La Philosophie du matérialiste : pourquoi les Moldus préfèrent ne rien savoir" _de Dust et Mildew et le superbe _Magie théorique_ de Adalbert Lasornette qu'elle compte bien finir avant de dormir pour pouvoir le rendre le lendemain. Arrivée dans leur salle commune, elle enjambe les nombreux élèves en train de réviser, un groupe de premier année qui jouent aux échecs sur le tapis devant la cheminée avant d'atteindre enfin le dortoir des filles pour s'affaler sur le lit à baldaquin. Après avoir chauffé sa bouillotte et revêtu ses habits de nuit, elle jette son sac sur le lit avant de s'y allonger. En prenant les livres, elle remarque un billet qui dépasse d'une poche. Intriguée, elle le déplie.

"Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir pour la Saint-Valentin, Granger?"

La signature représente un serpent lui faisant aussitôt deviner l'identité de la personne.

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel en maugréant : "Et, en plus, il ose se moquer de moi par message. Décidément, il va plus loin que je ne l'aurais pensé." Froissée, elle secoue la tête, déchire le papier et retourne à ses lectures. Mais, cette soirée-là, les lignes semblent se suivre sans sens. L'adolescente ne comprend pas ce qu'elle lit. Ce souci dure depuis plusieurs jours. Et la maladie, la racine de ce mal est un blond odieux qui prend plus de place dans son esprit que nécessaire.

_._**λ.****λ.****λ.****λ. Dramione .****λ.****λ.****λ.****λ**

Tous sont rassemblés dans la salle. Certains poussent des cris de joie, d'autres râlent ; certains sont inexpressifs ; d'autres bougonnent. Toutes maisons confondues, il y a des sourires, des baisers, des gifles, des accolades. Et une fille rousse qui ouvre son cadeau. Cette fille ne s'empresse pas. Elle n'a pas envie de connaitre son cadeau. La petite boite défaite, ses doigts soulèvent le couvercle et ses traits se contractent. Une surprise. Alors, celle-la, elle ne s'y attendait pas.

"Hermione", l'interpelle Harry, intrigué, son propre cadeau -une nouvelle cravate- à la main.

Hermione lève les yeux vers lui. Pendant un instant, elle ne sait pas quoi ressentir. Il l'a surprise. Elle qui aime tout connaitre, tout savoir, tout contrôler à la minute près, elle ne comprend pas.

"Il n'y a rien, Harry. Il ne m'a rien offert."

A l'autre bout de la salle, un blond sourit amèrement, feignant de rire devant ses amis, en découvrant un stylo, un banal stylo._ 'Quel cadeau de moldu!'_

**_._λ.λ.λ.λ. Dramione .λ.λ.λ.λ**

Non, Hermione n'avait jamais rien espéré de concret concernant Draco, il est a.f.f.l.i.g.e.a.n.t.

Et pourtant, ces derniers jours, il lui avait envoyé des messages pour lui demander ce qu'elle désirait. Lui faisant comprendre que l'hypocrisie ne l'intéressait nullement, même pour la Saint- Valentin, elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Mais au fond d'elle-même, la jeune Gryffondor s'était senti flattée. C'était tellement inhabituel de la part de Draco. _Trop inhabituel_. Il se joue sûrement d'elle avec ses amis, attendant son message pour se moquer d'elle. Cependant, un part infime de son coeur espére qu'il en soit tout autre.

Et si Draco était sincère?

S'il avait voulu lui offrir un cadeau?

S'il y avait plus derrière ce cadeau?

C'est sur ces pensées qu'Hermione quitte la salle commune et la compagnie de ses deux amis pour remonter dans sa chambre. Comme tous les soirs, elle jette son sac sur le lit, prépare sa bouillotte, range son bureau, s'apprête pour le coucher puis s'allonge. Sauf qu'en s'asseyant sur le matelas, elle se relève aussitôt, piquée dans la chair. En se frottant la peau, Hermione soulève la couette et voit une petite boîte.

Perplexe, elle la prend et l'ouvre. Un mot s'y trouve : "Qui aime bien, châtie bien". Les lettres s'effacent à la lecture. Retirant le mot, la Gryffondor découvre avec surprise un bijou. La boîte lui échappe des mains et le collier cogne le sol. _Un collier avec un lion et un serpent d'entrelacés._

Hermione se baisse et ramasse l'objet pour l'analyser. Le métal a l'air précieux, frappé minutieusement.

Non, elle ne comprend pas.

Ou, elle ne _veut_ pas comprendre ce qui se trouve sous ses yeux, la signification de ce geste.

Son esprit refuse d'accepter cette idée.

L'idée que ce garçon qu'elle _doit_ haïr lui a offert un signe de tendresse.

Sans réfléchir, elle range le collier dans un tiroir fermé par un cadenas, _sa boîte à secrets._

**_._λ.λ.λ.λ. Dramione .λ.λ.λ.λ**

Hermione court comme chaque matin dans les couloirs. Non qu'elle soit en retard, elle est toujours la première aux cours mais elle craint de faillir à son apparence d'élève douée, de première de la classe. Elle court donc dans les couloirs encore vides -il est bien trop tôt et la plupart des élèves déjeunaient encore. Au coin d'un couloir, sa tête percute un corps et elle tombe à la renverse.

"Il n'y a bien que les sang-de-bourbe pour n'avoir aucun sens de l'orientation", susurre une voix moqueuse et lente. Devant elle, Vincent et Gregory rient bêtement ; Draco, à l'origine de la blague, se contente d'un petit sourire en coin.

Sans un mot, les assassinant du regard, Hermione se relève, époussette sa robe de sorcier pendant que le jeune Serpentard continue : "Ton _non-cadeau_ t'a plu?". La Gryffondor relève la tête à ce moment précis et que les deux yeux gris se plantent dans son regard. "Il n'a rien dit à ses amis, Vincent et Gregory ne savent pas qu'il m'a offert un cadeau", en déduit la sorcière." Plutôt astucieux."

Puis d'un signe, le trio se met en marche. En bousculant Hermione, il chuchote : "Qui aime bien, châtie bien."

Et il ajoute à voix haute : "Sale sang-de-bourbe"

Hermione, les joues cramoisies et le cerveau en ébullition, le regarde s'éloigner ; puis elle s'empresse de crier : "Sombre crétin!"

Draco se retourne. Un sourire affiché sur le visage.

A cet instant, la Gryffondor comprend que ce qu'elle refusait de voir est réel.

"Astucieux et stupide", ajoute-t-elle dans un murmure avant de recommencer à courir pour rejoindre les serres du Professeur Chourave.

* * *

**Question : ne voyez-vous aussi que du Dramione dans les films? **


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Un cadeau en secret**_

_**(suite)**_

**_._**

**_OS "Valentine's day"_**

**_._**

**_par Natasha Nox_**

**_._**

**_L'univers de Rowling appartient à Rowling._**

**_._**

_Bonjour,_

_J'ai vu que vous vouliez une suite :)_

_Voici donc une suite! _

_Bonne lecture,_

* * *

"_Duro_ pour transformer un objet en pierre, _Elasticus_ pour sauter très haut,_ Incendio_ pour mettre le feu, _Récurvite_, nettoie les choses de façon impeccable et rapide.", répète à voix haute Hermione en s'arrachant à moitié les cheveux, avec un Pattenrond, son félin mi-Fléreur mi-chat, enroulé sur lui-même près de son ventre. L'animal lui sert de reposoir pour livres. "_Duro_ pour transformer un objet en pierre, _Elasticus_ pour sauter très haut..." Une fille aux longs cheveux blonds sales glisse vers elle, sans un mot, sans un bruit.

Quand Hermione relève la tête, elle croise un regard rêveur qui la fait sursauter : "Louf...Luna, depuis combien de temps es-tu ici?"

La blonde s'avance, faisant mine de regarder le livre sur lequel bachote son amie.

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu révises? Les examens n'ont pas lieu avant la fin de l'année.", fait remarquer d'une voix douce et calme, quasi monotone, Luna.

" On passe les examens du BUSE, l'année prochaine."

"Nous sommes en quatrième année et tu prépares les examens de cinquième année?"

Les yeux de Luna Lovegood s'assombrissent et sa ligne de sourcils quasi invisible se rapproche pour se muer en une expression troublée et intriguée à la fois.

"- Oui.", répond brièvement Hermione tout en continuant d'énumérer en silence les sorts qu'elle apprend.

"- Je peux t'emprunter "L'histoire de la Magie" à travers les âges?" demande-t-elle puis elle souffle d'une voix plus basse : "Je crois qu'ils me l'ont volé."

Sans lever le nez de son bouquin, Hermione acquiesce et lui désigne l'un des tiroirs de sa commode. Luna l'ouvre et fouille à l'intérieur ; une boite à l'intérieur est ouverte et elle se saisit d'un objet à l'intérieur._ Un collier avec un lion et un serpent entrelacés._

"- Quel étrange et magnifique objet!", sourit la blonde en caressant le bijou. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Entre les mains de Luna, Hermione reconnait aussitôt le collier, pourtant bien enfermé, que Drago lui avait offert deux ans auparavant. Elle se repasse les années qui suivirent cette fameuse Saint-Valentin. Elle se remémore choses que ses amis avaient entendues lorsqu'ils avaient été métamorphosés grâce au polynectar, la gifle administrée au Serpentard quand il s'était moqué du sort de Buck l'année dernière. Hermione fait la moue ; on ne peut dire que leur relation s'est améliorée avec le temps. Elle se demande si Malfoy avait fait exprès "Qui aime bien, châtie bien" ou si ce cadeau n'avait été que supercherie sur le moment.

Comment avait-elle pu penser que Drago puisse l'apprécier sincèrement !

"Ce n'est rien", conclut-elle autant pour elle-même que pour Luna.

_._**λ.****λ.****λ.****λ. Dramione .****λ.****λ.****λ.****λ**

La colère, la frustration, la jalousie. Tous ses vices s'étaient bousculé dans le cœur de Drago Malfoy lorsqu'il avait vu Hermione Granger descendre, à huit heures pile, les grands escaliers pour rejoindre la salle du Bal de Noël. Afin que personne ne comprennent ce qu'il ressentait, le Serpentard s'était tout de même moqué d'elle, devant Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson, sa partenaire pour l'occasion. Mais, pour la première fois, il ne s'était pas senti aussi suivi que d'habitude. Il faut dire qu'Hermione était tout particulièrement magnifique ce jour-là. Vêtue d'une robe vaporeuse bleue pervenche, ses bouclette disciplinées, la jeune Gryffondor avait descendu avec élégance les escaliers pour y retrouver un cavalier auxquel il n'aurait jamais pensé : Victor Krum, et non le rouquin de Ron Weasley. En voyant sa partenaire si belle, Victor Krum, attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Bulgarie, s'était avancé vers elle en roulant des muscles. Drago, conscient d'être habillé à la manière d'un vicaire, en fut vert de jalousie. Jalousie qui ne décrut pas quand il les avait vu danser ensemble.

Mais Hermione est une Gryffondor moldue ; autrement dit, un trésor que jamais il ne pourrait atteindre. Les Serpentards ne traînent pas avec les Gryffondors et les Sorciers ne côtoient pas les Moldus Sorciers, les Impurs, les Sang-de-Bourbe. Son père lui répétait depuis bien trop longtemps. Un Serpentard au sang-pur ne s'approche pas d'une Gryffondor impure. Telle était la morale des Malfoy.

_._**λ.****λ.****λ.****λ. Dramione .****λ.****λ.****λ.****λ**

Depuis le début des vacances précédant sa cinquième année, allongé comme un pacha sur son lit, Drago passe ses journées à trouver un moyen d'attirer l'attention d'Hermione. Il lui avait offert un collier, dénoncé à plusieurs reprises, s'était moqué d'elle et de son entourage. Mais rien n'y fait. La jeune Gryffondor n'a visiblement pas compris le réel sens du message "Qui aime bien, châtie bien." La rousse avec ses airs de "je-sais-tout" est donc moins intelligente et futée que ce qu'il a imaginé!

Quand la voix cristalline de sa mère, Narcissa Black, se fait entendre, il bondit de son lit et sort de son appartement. Non sans un passage obligé devant le miroir pour remettre ses quelques mèches rebelles et corriger sa tenue. Même s'il n'y a aucun invité, jamais sa mère n'accepterait qu'il dîne dans une tenue inappropriée.

En bas, ses parents l'attendent, déjà assis, le dos bien droit, et les avant-bras sur la table. On aurait dit deux statues figées. Cette scène lui rappele Hermione ; plusieurs fois, il l'avait vue poser ses coudes sur la table, pencher la tête pour aller jusqu'à la cuillère. Tant d'inconvenances exorbitantes aux yeux de Malfoy. Mais ces manières le changent des habitudes de sa famille. Des habitudes inchangées depuis sa naissance.

Comme chaque repas, Lucius engage la conversation :

"Un sang-de-bourbe a été engagée au Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu aujourd'hui."

"Encore?" s'exclame Narcissa puis elle prend sa fourchette annonçant ainsi le début du repas.

"Oui, c'est une honte pour le monde des Sorciers. Engager des Né-Moldus au Ministère? Et pourquoi ne pas placer un moldu à la tête de notre Ministère de la Magie?!"

Narcissa émet un "Oh" de surprise avant de rire discrètement avec son mari sous le regard de Drago qui se sent un peu de trop dans cette atmosphère. Sa mère avait remarqué son changement de comportement, le fait qu'il soit moins impliqué dans leurs affaires, mais elle mettait ça sur le dos de l'adolescence. Après tout, son Drago grandit.

"Arthur Weasley aura au moins un peu de compagnie dans son bureau, ironise Lucius en se servant une coupe de vin. Cela lui fera un peu de bien à ce Traître au sang."

Ensemble, Lucius et Narcissa lèvent leurs verres et boivent une gorgée de vin, imité par Drago qui grince des dents. Cette conversation lui déplaît mais, selon les convenances, il doit suivre l'exemple.

"J'ai rencontré Maître Greengrass aujourd'hui." informe Lucius en reposant son verre pour prendre une nouvelle bouchée.

Sa femme fait signe à l'elfe de maison d'apporter le plat suivant puis elle se tourne à nouveau vers son mari : " Maître Greengrass? J'ai entendu dire que la famille Greengrass était une bonne famille de Sang-Pur, loyal et fortunée."

"C'est ce que j'ai entendu. Leurs deux filles, Astoria et Daphné Greengrass, sont à Poudlard. Les connais-tu, Drago?"

A l'autre bout de la table, Drago sursaute, comme s'il vient de prendre conscience du monde qui l'entoure.

"Pardon?"

"Astoria et Daphné Greengrass?", reprend Narcissa qui ne supporte pas quand son fils n'écoute pas les conversations.

"Oui, elles sont à Serpentard avec moi. Je suis la même année que Daphné mais Astoria a deux ans de moins que moi."

"Tu devrais plus amplement faire connaissance avec les membres de la famille Greengrass.", lui conseille son père. "C'est une bonne famille avec laquelle nous ferions mieux de nous rapprocher."

Un silence s'ensuit. L'elfe de maison apporte le repas que la famille Malfoy termine en silence, comme tous les repas.

_._**λ.****λ.****λ.****λ. Dramione .****λ.****λ.****λ.****λ**

"Aiguise-Méninges, potion d'Aiguise-Méninges, constitué de scarabées pilés, de racines de gingembre coupées et de bile de tatou. Elle aide la personne qui la boit à y voir plus clair dans ses pensées. Ensuite, pour renforcer la mémoire, il ne faut oublier les plumes de Jobberknoll...potion pour soigner les furoncles... orties séchées, crochets de serpent écrasés, limaces cornues cuites, des épines de porc-épic. Ne pas oublier d'ajouter les épines après avoir enlevé le chaudron du feu surtout."

"Hermione, tu as préparé ta valise?", questionne Mr Granger en ouvrant doucement la porte pour ne pas déranger sa fille.

"Tu peux entrer avec maman", l'invite la Gryffondor.

Les deux parents entrent dans la chambre. Le décor est studieux toute l'année. Trois bibliothèques collent les murs, un immense bureau avec des classeurs parfaitement triés est placé à gauche du lit de leur fille. Pas un seul poster orne cette chambre, somme toute assez spartiate. Hermione désigne sa valise pleine à craquer dans le coin de sa chambre et informe son père que tout est prêt. Prête pour une nouvelle année. Avant de descendre pour finaliser son départ, la jeune adolescente prend dans les bras sa mère, dont les yeux sont au bord des larmes, et la câline. Ses parents ne l'accompagneront pas jusqu'au quai 9 3/4 observer l'étrange Poudlard Express. Ils se contenteront seulement de la déposer devant la gare King's cross puis de partir vers leur lieu de travail. Le temps que ses amis arrivent, Hermione prendra le journal pour s'informer des dernières nouvelles du monde moldu puis elle se dirigera lentement vers une barrière en métal, placée entre deux tourniquets. Comme par magie, jamais aucun moldu n'avait découvert le subterfuge, ce qui amusait la jeune Gryffondor.

En attendant, elle embrasse ses parents, prend sa valise et la porte avec l'aide de son père jusqu'en bas, suivis par un Pattenrond qui miaule à tout-va. Avant de partir, la mère d'Hermione le nourrit -bien que Pattenrond n'a pas l'air d'apprécier réellement les croquettes moldus- pendant que son père prépare la voiture. Hermione fait un dernier tour de la maison et ferme les yeux. Radio, télé, bientôt toute cette cacophonie serait remplacé par la chaleur apaisante du château de Poudlard, bercé par les voix de ses écoliers. Elle referme son placard pleine de vêtements moldus. Pendant un an, elle ne portera que son uniforme et cette idée ne lui déplaît pas. La jeune fille sourit en imaginant une fois de plus son amie d'enfance la voir avec des vêtements portés depuis belle lurette. Elle la voit déjà pester déclarant que c'est un outrage à la mode. _A la mode moldu_, sourit intérieurement Hermione.

"Valise prête, Pattenrond prêt...énumére-t-elle en balayant sa chambre du regard puis ses yeux se posent sur un objet qui brille à la lueur du soleil. Le collier... Pourquoi ne peut-elle s'empêcher de le prendre partout où elle allait?

Avec un soupir, elle s'en saisit et le fourre dans sa poche.

En bas, ses parents l'appellent.

Hermione s'empresse de la rejoindre et de monter dans la voiture avec Pattenrond qui s'allonge à ses pieds. Tout le temps du trajet, Mr et Mme Granger parlent de leur future journée pendant que leur fille observe par la vitre la foule londonienne. Parmi les gens grouillants dans les rues, elle reconnait quelques capes pouvant passer inaperçus aux yeux des moldus. Après une heure de bouchon, ils parviennent enfin à la gare King's cross. Elle embrasse ses parents et leur promet de revenir pour Noël.

Quand la voiture de ses parents s'éloigne et que la Gryffondor se retourne, elle tombe nez-à-nez avec la célèbre famille Malfoy. Heureusement, aucun ne la voit et ils passent devant elle, un air dédaigneux affiché sur le visage. Voir Drago en-dehors du château lui parait étrange et elle se prend à se demander quel simple moldu il aurait pu être. Un rocker, un BCBG, un mathématicien?

Elle attend quelques minutes puis entre à son tour dans la gare de King's Cross.

Quand elle traverse la barrière, son cœur est plein d'appréhensions.

Cette nouvelle année va être riche en événements, sans nul doute.

* * *

_Guest : Oh, je suis contente de ne pas tomber dans l'OCC. Merci !_

_Kira Pain : Merci :3_

_Hachiko-Tan : Merci aussi! Et bien la voici!_


End file.
